Silver Frost
by The Frostbound Prince
Summary: AU. Ultimecia has a son. His name is Frost. The SeeD want Frost for his special powers. Ultimecia manages to stop them, but then she dies at Squall's hands. And Frost watches, vowing vengeance on those that took away all he had...This is Frost's story. Ch
1. Grievances

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is a new story, by me. This is... independent from the other fics I write. None of the stuff I've mentioned in fics like _Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight_ or _Different Beat_ necessarily crossover into this fic. Well, now that that's covered, I'll tell you what this new story's all about

Silver Frost is an A/U, or alternate universe, type of fic. In it, Ultimecia has a son. The SeeD (in her time) want her son, Frost, because he is special. Frost has a gift for ice magics, a mastery beyond that of even Ultimecia in his element. The SeeD hope to harness this power and use it against sorceresses. Frost's father already gave up his life to protect his son. And as we all know, Ultimecia also dies at the hands of SeeD…but not the same SeeD. This story is Frost's vengeance on those who took away all he had. He makes a vow not just to take their lives…but to ruin them beforehand. 

This is the first chapter. Told from Ultimecia's point of view. Each chapter will jump around between points of view. Chapter one is from Ultimecia's. Chapter 2 is from Frost's. Three is from Squall's. Get the idea? So make sure you read whose PoV it is you're reading from…or this could get confusing…

Got all that? Good. Well, here we go…

**Disclaimer: **

**Damien**: Hi! My name's Damien! And…and I get to do today's disclaimer!  *grins crazily* *pauses* Um….what's a disclaimer…?

**Me**: Uh…it's the thing that we put in front of the story so Squaresoft doesn't sue us.

**Damie**: Oh….um…ok.

*****long pause*

**Me**: Uh, anytime.

**Damie**: OH! You want that done now?

**Devas** *randomly*: Duh!

**Damie**: Oh, ok. *makes a serious voice* We do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, other random Final Fantasy VIII characters, SeeD, Garden, or all that other cool awesome stuff. But we do own Frost. And all the ice he uses. And the plot. And the fun killing of all the main characters via ice. So enjoy!

Me: Um, yeah….next time Devas is doing the disclaimer….enjoy the story…it's actually serious if you believe me….

**Chapter 1- Grievances**

_Ultimecia's Point of View_

_Ultimecia Castle_

The SeeDs. . . they never stop coming.  Just when I get rid of one, two more take its place.  I can never win.  I brush my dark hair from my eyes.  But I have to. . . 

To protect him.

**Frost.**

My lover sacrificed his life to protect us.  If I have to do the same, I will.  Frost is everything to me.  Frost is. . . 

My son.

Frost is fifteen.  And they want him; the SeeD.  As a child of a sorceress and her knight, they think he could help them.

Frost has powers too.  He's what they call an elementalist.  His element is, naturally, ice.  His powers even exceed mine in his chosen element.  He has a natural talent with magic, and the SeeD want to study him. 

_Study means dissect._

**Like a fetal pig.**

I won't let them do that.  Frost might be the son of a sorceress, but he's still a person.  He has every bit as much right to live as they do.  They killed Seth, but they wouldn't touch Frost.  I had a plan.

Seth had given me a ring.  Family heirloom.  The Griever Ring.  I could use my sorceress powers.  Make this legendary lion a reality.  Maybe then we could be safe.

I stood at the doorway of my castle.  Frost was hidden in the Master's Room, protected by my servants.  I took the ring off my finger, feeling the power pulse within.  I threw it before me; using my sorceress powers to unlock the sacred beast within.

Griever.

The SeeD were assembled below the castle, at the orphanage ruins.  They saw me, charged.  Up the chain.  Something shook.  The ring, lying on the cold stone, pulsed, emanating a glyph-like symbol.  I stepped back.  The castle shook.  I watched.

The glyph exploded, sending chunks of rock flying everywhere.  From the ruin came the dark lion, Griever.  Floating, waiting.

**"Griever, make them bleed!" **

The lion unleashed _Shockwave Pulsar_.  The SeeD were dead before they hit the ground.  Their bodies littered the ground.  The chain.  I turned to walk away.  Paused.  Turned around quickly.  Knelt, picked up the ring.  The lion already resealed within.  I walked back inside, closing the door behind me. 

It wasn't until the waterway that I noticed something was different.  I peered down at my reflection in the clear waters.  And jumped back in shock.

**My hair. . . . was silver.**

But. . . how?

_When I summoned him. Griever.  It drained more then my powers. _. .

**I went from black to silver, one easy step. **

I mourned the loss of my dark locks for a moment.  Then styled my hair to reflect my new hair colour.

***********************

Frost was waiting for me when I returned.  I explained my new hair colour, told him we were safe.  That was the last wave.  No more SeeDs.  They were all gone.

_That was until the fated six initiated Time Compression. . . _

***********************

They defeated all of my servants.  Even Omega Weapon.  Now, they were climbing down the clocktower.  It just wouldn't end, would it?  In a minute, they would be here.  I had to protect Frost. . . 

I told him to hide behind the red curtains.  Safely behind the throne.  Told him not to move, no matter what.  He nodded, hid.  I went to my throne, high above them all.  The SeeDs heaved themselves against the Master Room doors.  The doors opened.  I stared down at them.  These children.  The ones who had tried to defeat me in the past. . . 

**"SeeD."**

The six from the past. Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine. Could they defeat me here. . . ?

***********************

I lost.  

Griever lost.

Griever and I lost.

Unlocked the True Form.  Still they came.

**". . . And."**

The Leader, Squall, raised his blade, ran towards me.  His Limit, Renzokuken, slashing me. 

Too close.  No, not yet. . . 

**Lionheart**

No, the blade; slash. . . its too many.  In the back of my mind, I saw him, Frost.  All alone.****

_I die. . ._

**            . . . And Frost watches.**

End.

**Author's Notes2:** Well, there. My new story, started.  I hope it's ok. I planned on making it longer…but I figure that's the basics. If it needs to be fleshed out more tell me and I will.  I'll explain a bit now.

First of all, Frost has a special power. The ability to control ice. He's called an elementalist. A non-sorceress who can use magic with almost as much to more skill than a sorceress in a certain element. It's confusing, but it'll be explained a bit more in the next chapter.

This chapter seems kinda incomplete….that's why I posted all three of the first chapters instead of posting them one at a time. So, please continue.

Now, quickly, my kudos. I feel the need, as always, to thank a whole bunch of people, so I shall. 

First off, I'd like to thank Katie for her constant reading and rereading of this and all chapters every time I updated them. Without your help, this weird-ass story wouldn't have happened. Thank you so much!

 Next off, I'd like to thank Candace for reading the chaps and giving me opinions as well. Thanks! And an extra thanks goes out to her for reviewing the recent chapters of my two other fics…I SWEAR I'll review your story soon!

And, of course, Rin. Thanks for reading it too, and commenting and helping me out. I've got a bit more of Different Beat written out, but not enough for Chapter 3 yet…I'm working on it though…after Children of Fate- the Fic, it's the next thing on my list.

I'm also going to mention that anyone who reviews me will be mentioned in one of my fics eventually. Its nice that people take the time to comment, so I'll take the time and thank them , and reply to any of their questions or comments.   

Also, for any of those interested, I have 2 other ideas on ff.net right now, my Ultimecia story, Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight, and a story from Ultimecia's Dark Knight's point of view, called Different Beat. If you liked this story, check them out too, ok?

Well, onto the next chapter… 

~Shive


	2. Memorial

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is chapter 2 of Silver Frost, my A/U Ultimecia/Frost fic. This is... independent from the other fics I write. None of the stuff I've mentioned in fics like _Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight_ or _Different Beat_ necessarily crossover into this fic. Or vice versa. Well, now that that's covered, I'll tell you what this chap's  about.

Chapter two focuses on Frost. What he does when he realizes his mother is dead, and what he does about it. It leaves you hanging at the end, but pay attention to the next two chapters…he might not play a major role in the next chapter but… you'll see. 

This is the second chapter. Told from Frost's point of view. Got it? Good. Well, here goes…

…

**Disclaimer: **

**Devas**: *sigh* Evil Brody is making me do the disclaimer. If it wasn't for the fact that he created me and has a contract on my life, I wouldn't do this. 

**Damie**: Plus he'd probly get Frost to kill you if you didn't.

**Devas: **Yeah, that too…

**Me**: *rolls eyes* Uh, anytime.

**Devas**: See? He's so mean. And he says I'm evil…*pauses*…Well, I am, but that's not the point.

**Damie**: Are you gonna do the disclaimer now or can I do it again?

**Me**: *brandishes icicle* Devas…

**Devas**: *sweats* Uh oh… *sigh* Ok. *monotonously* We do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, other random Final Fantasy VIII characters, SeeD, Garden, or all that other stuff that belongs to Squaresoft and that Brody is steali- *remembers icicle* er…borrowing in the sense of never returning.  But he does own Frost. *under breath* and unfortunately me. *speaks normally again* And all the ice he uses. And the plot. And the fun killing of all the main characters via ice. So enjoy!

**Me**: Um, yeah….other then the threatening with icicles and the me-bashing, that went well. Devas is doing all the disclaimers from now on. *nods*

**Devas**: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

**Me**: *ignoring him* So enjoy the story…and the seriousness….

**Chapter 2**- **Memorial**

_Frost's Point of View_

_Master Room: Ultimecia Castle_

The SeeD have come again.  Hiding in my corner, I watch them fight my mother.  There was six of them, but only three were in the fight.  My mother told me about them.  They were from the past.  My mother went back to their time, to stop Garden from being made, so the SeeDs couldn't hurt me.  I guess it didn't work so well. . . 

The ones she was fighting are named Squall, Zell and Rinoa.  They're very strong.  My mom summoned the Guardian in the ring again.  They actually **killed** it.  My mom and the Ring-monster merged.  The SeeDs killed that too.  I watched my mom unleash her _True Form_.  I still didn't understand what was happening as the Leader, Squall, used his Limit Break to kill her.  It all happened way too fast.  

_They disappeared in time._

**I was left with her corpse.**

I stepped out of the curtains, made my way closer.  Stood over her body, peering into her clouded, golden eyes.  Her now-silver hair streaked pink with her own blood.  I knelt before her, placing a final kiss on her forehead.

**"Don't worry mother.  I'll take my revenge on them.  I'll make them pay."**

***********************

My mother told me the SeeD were evil.  That they wanted to hurt me.  I didn't understand it then.

I do now.

They wanted me cuz of my powers.  My cryokinetic abilities. 

**Ice.**

My father's nickname was _Ice_.  My mother's, however ironically, was _Silver_.  My father was supposed to be an elementalist.  Specialty: ice magic.  He was also my mother's knight.  For some reason, my magic is even more powerful than my mother's.  That was why the SeeD wanted me.  To study me.  To dissect me and check me out from the inside.  Sacrifice me for magic science.

All I am is an experiment.

I'm not worth anything else.

My father tried to protect us.  The SeeD killed him.  And they just kept coming.  Until they killed my mother too.  Now I have no one, nothing . . .

_Except my mother's Griever Ring._

**And the necklace. **

Her necklace contains within it the power of all time.  With it, I could go there.  Where **they** are.  I'll take my vengeance on them.  One by one.  _And then they'll be the ones with no one. . ._

***********************

I pushed my blue bangs out of my view.  Taking in my surroundings with blue-green eyes.

_It was time to go._

My mother's necklace was around my neck.  My father's ring on my finger.

_It was time for revenge._

I stood over my parent's graves.  I stand between them and place a hand on each gravestone.

They didn't deserve this.  No one does.  All they did was try to protect me.  And now they lay, stone dead beneath the earth.  And I stand here, thinking to myself.

Something feels cold .  I stare down at the graves.  Unwillingly, as I thought to myself, I turned the graves into ice statues, of them.  My magic for the moment uncontrollable.  I removed my hand and stepped back; staring at the icy twins I had created.  My parents.  Frozen forever in silver frost.  I brought my hand to the necklace.

_It was time to go._

End.

**Author's Notes2:** Well, there. Chapter Two.  I hope it's ok. I planned on making it longer…but I figure that's the basics. If it needs to be fleshed out more tell me and I will.  

Well, onto the next chapter… 

~Shive


	3. Arrivals

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is chapter 3 of Silver Frost, my A/U Ultimecia/Frost fic. This is... independent from the other fics I write. None of the stuff I've mentioned in fics like _Your Final Fantasy Ends at Eight_ or _Different Beat_ necessarily crossover into this fic. Or vice versa. Well, now that that's covered, I'll tell you what this chap's about.

Chapter three focuses on Squall. And what happened in the months after the defeat of Ultimecia. From there it moves onto into a more…shocking plot. Read and see. This is the last chap I've got written, so please stick around for more, and review if you liked it, ok?

This is the third chapter. Told from Squall's point of view. Got it? Good. Well, here goes…

**Disclaimer: **

**Devas**: *sigh* Evil Brody…why do I have to do this again?

**Damie**: Because he created you and has a contract on your life and  he'd probly get Frost to kill you if you didn't.

**Devas: **Hey, I said that in the last chapter's disclaimer…

**Damie**: So?

**Me**: *rolls eyes* Uh, anytime.

**Devas**: I don't wanna do it…..here, make him do it! *grabs a random clone from under Brody's bed*

**Me**: But that's a clone…

**Devas**: So?

**Me**: Uh, we all know random clones only have one brain cell. Duh.

**Devas**: So? Damie only has one brain cell and you let him do a disclaimer.

**Me**: Um…uh…well I told you to do the disclaimer, so DO IT! *reaches from trusty icicle*

**Devas**: *sweatdrops* Uh oh… *sigh* Why do I have to be cryophobic…why can't I be clonophobic like everybody else...? *monotonously* We do not own Ultimecia, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, other random Final Fantasy VIII characters, SeeD, Garden, or all that other stuff that belongs to Squaresoft and that Brody is *cough* borrowing.  But he does own Frost. And all the ice he uses. And the plot. And the fun killing of all the main characters via ice. So enjoy!

**Damie:** And clones and Devas and all the other muses that haven't gotten to do a disclaimer yet!

**Seth:** Yeah, why haven't we done a disclaimer yet?

**Melanie:** Cuz we aren't freaks?

**Geoff:** Meh, just go with it.

**Me**: Um, yeah….other then the rioting and random clones, that was decent. But um…maybe next time someone else will do the disclaimer…even though we know Devas loves it so much… *nods*

**Devas**: No I don't!!!!!!!!!! 

**Me**: *ignoring him* So enjoy the story…and the seriousness….

**Chapter 3**- **Arrivals**

_Squall's Point of View_

_Balamb Garden: Headmaster's Office_

**Two months.**

It's been two months since Rinoa, Zell and I defeated her.  Ultimecia.  And still, it haunts me.  I wonder if what we did was really needed.  But what's done is done.  It can't be undone.  So, I deal with it, get on with life.  My life.

_Being Headmaster sucks._

With Cid gone back to Centra to rebuild the Orphanage with Edea, I'm left in control of Balamb Garden.  To handle everything.  Luckily, Quistis, Zell, Xu and Nida are behind me.  I made Quistis, Selphie and Zell Instructors.  Rinoa and Irvine were cadets, within two weeks they would be SeeD.  Well, if they passed the tests, anyway.

Also, Seifer was back.  With his possé.  Raijin and Fujin.  They were also potential SeeD.  We had reconciled, and he was doing quite well in his potential SeeDship. 

Everything was so hectic.  Everyone wanted to go to Balamb Garden now.  We were overwhelmed.  Esthar and Fisherman's Horizon were building new Gardens.  Rinoa had talked Edea, who had control still over Galbadia, to liberate Timber and Winhill.  Edea then passed Galbadia over to General Caraway's hands.  Everything was getting back to normal.  There were radio and TV broadcasts again, and Timber and Dollet were booming.  Esthar opened up its borders again and the Horizon Bridge trainstations opened again, bringing people from Timber to FH and Esthar. 

And Balamb. . . was still Balamb.  Quiet.  Well, mostly.  Whenever Zell isn't visiting. 

Currently, we're on our way to Balamb.  From there, we're going to Trabia.  Selphie wants to check out the just-rebuilt Trabia Garden.

I sigh.  Writing up an entrance report to a new student.  First one in weeks.  We've closed admissions for awhile.  This kid is lucky.  Someone dropped out.  So now he's in.  We're picking him up in Balamb.  I think.  I scrawl my signature to the bottom of the admission form and set it on one side of my desk.  Sift through the mess of paper for the SeeD report from the mission in Centra. . . . 

***********************

I spend an hour looking for that paper; worthless.  I finally remember I left it in my Dorm room, so I drag myself out of the comfy Headmaster chair and move towards the door.

I hear voices.  Loud, just outside the door. Xu and another.

Xu: "Sir, you can't go in there right now, Headmaster Leonhart is busy."

Man: "I don't care if he's busy or not.  I have something I need to tell him."

Xu: "Well, you'll have to wait.  Make an appointment; I'll see if I can get you in today."

Man: "I'm going in now.  It's your choice whether I go around you or **through** you."

Xu sighed, and I could hear her pause, before stepping back.  I clicked the keypad on the door and it slid open.  I stood there, staring.

Xu, my secretary, bit her lip.  "I'm sorry Squall.  I tried telling him but. . ." She sighed.

I waved it off.  "It's ok." I turned to the man, who was maybe a year older than I am.

"What do you want?  And make it fast; I'm busy and don't enjoy it when people harass my secretary and friends."

The man nodded.  "I. . . I wanted to warn you about something.  There's a-"

It happened then.  He clutched his chest in pain.  His knees when out from under him.  He screamed. 

Xu backed up, made for the phone to call Dr.  Kadowaki.  I moved towards the young man, breathing irregularly.

He had collapsed to the ground by now.  Lying splayed out. I knelt before him.  With what little strength he had, he motioned for me to come closer.  I brought my ear to just above his mouth.

"Beware the. . . frost. . . "

Then, he seized, gasping for air.  I turned quickly to Xu.  Knowing it was too late. 

He's dead.

***********************

Dr.  Kadowaki, confused at why such a seemingly healthy young man could have had, what she assumed, a heart attack, sent the boy's body to Balamb for an autopsy.  Well, less sent then we basically delivered it.  By this point, we had made it to Balamb.

With a promise of results as soon as they discovered the cause, we left.  With the last hour's events, I almost forgot the reason we came to Balamb in the first place.

_New kid._

Luckily, Zell remembered for me. 

"Yo Squall, when you goin' to pick up the new kid?"

He caught me just as I was about to go up to the third floor.  The elevator was slow, somewhat thankfully. 

"What. . . ?" I had totally forgot.  "Shit!  Hey, you wanna come with me?"

He nodded. "Figures." He rolled his eyes, grinning.  "Sure.  Let's go."

With admissions form in hand, we left Garden, wandered through the streets of Balamb.  The address said that he was living in Room 104 of Balamb Hotel.  We entered the Hotel, walked up to the admissions desk.  Zell, to the hotel woman, asked if we could go to Room 104.  To our surprise, we were told no.  She motioned to a chair in the lounge.

"The boy you're looking for's over there."

Sitting in the chair was a blue-haired boy, wearing a silver T-Shirt and faded blue jeans.  He was reading a book.  He seemed totally absorbed in it.  I nodded to Zell, who quickly thanked the woman. 

We walked quietly towards the boy, slowly.  He looked maybe fifteen, sixteen.  We stepped up in front of him.  Blocked his light.  He stared up at us.

His eyes.  That was the first thing I noticed.  Blue-green; so deep.  And cold.  His stare penetrated me.  I recognised him from somewhere.  And from his stare, he seemed to recognise us too. I looked at Zell.  He didn't seem to notice. Stepped forward.

"Hey.  I'm Headmaster Leonhart, and this is Instructor Dincht.  From Balamb Garden."

Zell stepped up next to me, grinning.  He pointed at me. "Squall, and" He pointed at himself.  "Zell." He grinned more, if that was possible.  "And you'd be Balamb Garden's new student."

I rolled my eyes.  The blue-haired boy forced a smile. 

"Um, hey.  Thanks.  You guys can call me. . . " He paused.  Grinning. . . no, more like, smirking.  Evil.  I stopped myself.  Getting paranoid.  It's all that dead guy's fault.  Too jumpy.  The boy started over, still smiling.

_"You guys can call me_ **Frost**."

End.

**Author's Notes2:** Well, there. Chapter Three.  I hope it's ok. I planned on making it longer…but I figure that's the basics. If it needs to be fleshed out more tell me and I will.  

In the next chapter of whatever I write next I will thank everyone who's reviewed since the posting of the last chapter of the other Ultimecia fic. I'm sorry about not mentioning you now…I will though, I swear.

Review if you have a sec, tell me what you think. To be continued as soon as I have a chance…the next chapter will be from Frost's point of view, and…kinda creepy from what I got so far….stick around! 

Well, hope you enjoyed…till the next chapter… 

~Shive


End file.
